


Angel Hair

by SmartyCat



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-21
Updated: 2003-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartyCat/pseuds/SmartyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo's getting a haircut... for a very special purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is owned by Sunrise and Sotsu Agency and distributed in America exclusively under license by Bandai Entertainment. Be thankful that I don't own Gundam Wing as it would have deteriorated into melodramatic shoujo complete with bubbles and sparkles ten minutes into the first episode. 'Cause I'm fluffy like that.
> 
> This was written in response to a drabble challenge made by Raine Yuy and Miaka Mouse that centered around "hair." Drama was preferred. Maudlin with a corny title is what they got.

**Title** : Angel Hair

 **Genre** : drama, romance, general  
 **Pairings** : 2xH (Duo x Hilde)  
 **Date Completed** : July 21, 2003  
 **Word count** : 104  
 **Summary** : Duo's getting a haircut... for a very special purpose.

He felt strangely bereft without the familiar weight down his back. Light. Empty. Without the heavy locks his whole sense of balance and identity was lost.

What would she say when she saw him?

What would she think?

His throat tightened as his hand curled around the doorknob.

She sat bathed in sunlight, a chestnut halo further illuminating her pale face and wide eyes. And Hilde smiled at him, one hand rising to gently curled locks self-consciously.

"Thank you, Duo."

The nurse at her side smiled as well.

"Congratulations, Mr. Maxwell. Your wife's in remission."

And he realized that sometimes it's worth losing yourself.


End file.
